


farewell

by Cineraria



Series: fireworks in the night sky [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, Typo's
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Biasanya mudah sekali memenangkan hati Eren━pemuda itu sedikit punya sikap lunak terhadapnya━tidak sesulit ini.





	farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Happy New Year 2019!

Eren sedang mengeruk salju yang menumpuk di atap rumah ketika Historia tiba.

Gadis itu mendorong pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Jeager. Sepasang kaki melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak. Tubuhnya terbungkus jaket _hanten_ tebal berbulu angsa. Napasnya mengepul seperti kabut putih di tengah udara dingin yang membekukan.

Biasanya, di musim yang lebih cerah, pekarangan rumah ini jadi taman terindah di seluruh pulau. Akan tetapi, badai salju dahsyat━yang kata neneknya adalah kali pertama sepanjang satu dekade terakhir━telah menimbun gerumbul tanaman bunga yang memagari kedua sisi jalan setapak dengan timbunan salju dan bongkahan es.

“Ereeenn!” Historia berseru riang, supaya pemuda itu menyadari kehadirannya, lalu turun untuk menyambutnya.

Eren masih sibuk membersihkan salju dari genting rumah. Sekop di tangannya nampak berat saat diayunkan. Gumpalan salju berjatuhan ke dalam truk besar yang sengaja diparkir tepat di bawah. Terdengar bunyi bedebam keras dari bongkahan salju yang menumpuk dalam bak baja itu.

Eren memandang dari atas dengan tatapan seolah sudah mengetahui kedatangannya, “Historiaaa!”

Eren mengeruk sisa salju sekali lagi, setelah berisyarat supaya gadis itu masuk ke baranda rumah.

Historia berjalan menuju beranda lalu duduk di kursi sambil memandang sekeliling. Sepanjang mata memandang adalah warna putih, pucat dan suram. Dedaunan dan tetumbuhan hijau terpaksa membeku di bawah selimut salju. Biasanya saat musim semi, dia selalu diajak Bibi Carla menanam bibit bunga di pekarangan ini. Kemudian ada pesta teh kecil-kecilan, pemenuhan janji Carla terhadap Eren yang selalu merajuk, enggan diajari cara bercocok tanam.

Tiba-tiba, Historia terperenyak. Eren sudah berada di depannya, setelah pemuda itu menjatuhkan diri dari atap. Tersenyum lebar dengan cara yang menyebalkan seperti biasa.

“Kenapa tidak pakai tangga sih? Bahaya, tahu!” seru gadis itu dengan kekhawatiran yang dibuat-dibuat. Sebab Eren menyukai tantangan; baginya bahaya ada untuk didekati bukan dijauhi.

“Hehehee,” Eren tertawa, masih dengan tampang tanpa dosa. “Aku nggak suka angkat-angkat tangga. Berat. Kan ada jalan pintas, untuk sampai ke atap, lebih mudah memanjat tiang.”

Eren menunjuk tiang kayu di ujung beranda, tepat di belakang truk besar yang menampung timbunan salju yang baru dikeruk dari atap.

Historia berdecak, lalu ikut tertawa. Tak hendak menyanggah, sebab jawaban itu mudah ditebak. Seberapa keras usaha orang di sekitarnya memperingatkan agar menjauhi bahaya, sebanyak itu pula Eren gigih membela pendapatnya.

Gadis itu menepuk kantung plastik berisi kotak _jūbako_ , mendorongnya tepat di muka Eren yang duduk di seberang meja. “ _Osechi_ untuk Bibi.”

Eren menerima _jūbako_ setelah mengucap terima kasih dengan riang. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka saling tukar _Osechi_ setiap menjelang perayaan tahun baru.

“Aku yang membuatnya sendiri loh,” Historia memberitahu.

Eren mengendikkan bahu. Sudah tahu, batinnya. Sejak nenek Historia sakit-sakitan, gadis ini sendirian; mengurus sang nenek dan menggantikannya mengerjakan tugas-tugas rumah tangga, termasuk berkebun yang menjadi mata pencaharian neneknya. Dia mengagumi kegigihan gadis itu.

“Kau harus coba, Eren. Ini kali pertama aku benar-benar membuatnya sendiri. Sup _Zoni-_ nya gurih sekali!” Historia menepuk-nepuk meja antusias.

“Tentu saja, aku akan makan sebanyak-banyaknya. Biar kubawa ke dalam untuk ditukar dengan punyamu.”

***

Eren kembali bersama ibunya, membawa nampan berisi cangkir _ocha_ hangat dan sepiring _moci_ , juga kotak _jubako_ berisi _osechi_.

Historia membalas senyuman Bibi Carla. Mengangguk dan berucap terima kasih setelah dipersilakan menyantap sajian.

“Bagaimana kabar Nenek, Historia? Baik-baik saja kalian berdua?”

“Baik, Bibi. Aku punya waktu dua puluh menit di sini. Sasha baik sekali, dia mau menjaga Nenek selama setengah jam dengan imbalan sup _Zoni._ ”

“Baguslah, kalau begitu.”

Carla tertawa pelan, bersyukur tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Baginya gadis itu sudah seperti puterinya sendiri. Pun sebaliknya, Historia menganggap Carla ialah bunda idaman yang tak pernah dia miliki.

“Nikmati sajian kami apa adanya, Historia. Dan kau Eren, temani dia baik-baik ya ....”

Carla menepuk pundak Eren pelan, kendati tahu anaknya itu tak perlu diperintah dua kali apabila berurusan dengan gadis pirang berawajah manis ini. Kalau boleh bermimpi, dia ingin mengambil Historia sebagai menantu. Senang rasanya membayangkan Eren akan memberinya cucu-cucu yang lucu.

“Iya-iya, _Ka-saan_ … nggak usah khawatir. Historia nggak akan kenapa-napa selama ada aku.”

Sebelum berbalik, Carla mengerling. Historia yang sedang menelan tegukan _ocha_ pertama, membalas dengan kernyitan tak paham.

***

 

Hening. Hanya terdengar siulan angin musim dingin yang berlalu memberitakan salju akan kembali turun beberapa saat lagi.

Historia memandang pemuda yang tengah duduk dengan punggung menempel di sandaran kursi. Tubuhnya bergerak maju mundur, seirama ayunan kaki. Tatapan Eren menerawang. Yang terpantul dari raut wajah pemuda itu━tak pernah berubah, wajah usil kekanakan yang keras kepala itu. Entah sejak kapan Historia sudah mengaguminya.

 _‘Dia memang berandalan, tetapi keberandalannya itu, yang membuatku suka. Apa aku salah?_ ‘ gumamnya dalam hati.

Badai yang tengah berkecamuk dalam pikiran Historia, juga sedang menderu dalam kepala Eren.

“Jadi kau mau mengatakannya sekarang?”

“Mengatakan apa?” Historia pura-pura tak tahu.

“Pak Tua Gendut yang datang musim panas lalu━”

“Ayahku━” Historia memotong. “Dia itu ayahku, sudah kuputuskan, aku maafkan perlakuan buruknya di masa lalu.”

“Lalu mengikuti━kau mau mengekori Pak Tua itu ke Tokyo?”

“Tepat seperti itu.”

Eren menghela napas, terdiam. Dia tahu saat ini pasti akan tiba. Sejak melihat orang tua yang mengaku bernama Rodd Reiss itu datang, Eren tinggal menunggu keputusan gadis ini; akan pergi keluar pulau atau tidak. Kalau pergi itu berarti jaminan masa depan yang lebih cerah, tetapi sekaligus _perpisahan_ mereka.

“Ini untuk Nenek, Eren. Beliau butuh perawatan yang tidak sederhana. Orang itu mau menanggung biaya dengan syarat aku mengikutinya. Tak ada yang bisa mencegahku, tidak juga kamu.”

“Siapa yang mau menghalangimu? Kalau mau pergi ya tinggal pergi saja.”

Eren menyangkal kalau hatinya tidak mencelos saat mengucap kalimat tersebut. Rasa _ocha_ ini semakin pahit saja.

 _“Ini bukan tentang dia sungguhan ayahmu atau bukan, tapi tentang etikanya sebagai orang tua, Historia,”_ seperti yang sudah diungkapnya beberapa bulan lalu, saat dia dimintai pendapat.

_“Bayangkan, selama ini dia tidak peduli padamu. Dibuang sendirian, terpencil di pulau, tetapi tiba-tiba ada yang datang dan mengaku sebagai ayahmu. Dengan satu kalimat saja, kau langsung percaya?”_

Eren tahu dia egois, saat melihat binar di mata biru itu meredup. Bukan dukungan yang Historia dapat, melainkan hasutan agar dia mencurigai  _orang itu_ sebagai satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa━yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya.

“Begini, Eren. Dia memang bersalah. Tapi antara aku dan dia di masa lalu, itu sudah bukan masalah. Sekarang, aku ingin menjadi kesempatan kedua untuk dia menebus dosanya.”

 _Tuh, kau bahkan masih enggan memanggilnya dengan ‘_ ayah’ ….

Eren bergeming. Kata-kata itu tertelan bersama tegukan _ocha_ yang entah keberapa━tidak sempat terhitung.

“Kan sudah kubilang, kalau itu maumu, apa boleh buat? Tapi kalau kauminta persetujuanku, aku tak akan bilang iya.”

Bukan tanpa alasan Eren merasa lebih berhak terhadap Historia. Bertahun-tahun mereka tumbuh bersama. Dia paling tahu kapan gadis itu senang, apa yang menyulut kemarahannya, dan bagaimana cara mengembalikan keceriaannya. Tiba-tiba saja ada orang asing yang ingin mengambil paksa Historia dari sisinya━wajar kan kalau dia tidak rela?

Historia menelengkan kepala, seperti menyerah. Biasanya tidak terlalu sulit memenangkan hati Eren━pemuda itu sedikit punya sikap lunak terhadapnya━tidak sesulit ini. Pernah, Eren penuhi permintaan memanjat pohon bersama, demi mengintip bayi merpati di atas dahan, berakhir dengan mereka kepergok Mr. Shadis yang terkenal akan _kesadisannya_ pad _a_  siapa saja yang berani masuk lahan perkebunannya tanpa ijin.

“Aku janji, tiap akhir tahun akan pulang ke pulau.” Mengira dengan berjanji demikian akan meluruhkan pendirian Eren.

“Biasanya orang yang mudah membuat janji, juga gampang melanggar.”

“Astaga, Eren.” Historia bimbang akan mengeluarkan jurus rayuan apa lagi, tetapi dia tak kehabisan akal. “Baiklah. Kali ini benar-benar janji, berikan jari kelingkingmu.”

Historia meletakkan cangkir yang isinya tinggal separuh. “Dan kita bisa terus bertemu setahun sekali.”

Untuk kesempatan yang langka, Eren akhirnya menoleh. Mereka berpandangan, mencari keteguhan di balik tatapan masing-masing. Historia ingin merekam baik-baik pemandangan ini. Warna mata Eren, hijau teduh, berkilauan seperti kristal yang hidup. Pura-pura tidak menyadari, ada kekecewaan terpendam yang tak sanggup dihapusnya dari sana.

“Kau tahu artinya ini?” Eren agak terperangah, menatap jari kelingking mungil yang tersodor di atas meja. “Jangan jadi ceroboh, bodoh.”

“Ya. Aku memang bodoh tapi tidak ceroboh. Kau jadi saksinya, aku akan menelan seribu jarum kalau sampai melanggar janji.”

Kecemasan Historia tergantikan oleh kegembiraan saat Eren ikut mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya. Lalu seperti ada kekuatan tak terlihat dari angin yang bertiup membelit sepasang tangan itu, mengantar impian mereka melambung ke angkasa.

*

**Author's Note:**

>  _[Osechi](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Osechi): _makanan yang terdiri dari beragam jenis, biasa dibuat untuk perayaan tahun baru, (iya, settingnya di Jepang. Kebetulan dapat sedikit inspirasi saat saya membaca _Silence_ -nya Akiyoshi Rikako)
> 
> Sup _Zoni:_ salah satu sajian dalam set _Osechi._
> 
>  _Jūbako_ _:_ kotak kayu yang menjadi wadah penyimpanan _Osechi._
> 
> Janji jari kelingking disebut juga janji seribu jarum: hukuman bagi yang melanggar janji adalah menelan seribu jarum.


End file.
